


Tea Time

by staleoldmeme



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coming Out, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staleoldmeme/pseuds/staleoldmeme
Summary: Just a fic about Zuko telling his uncle he's gay
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 294





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for fanfic amino june challenge. I had trouble ending it so it didn't make the deadline but here you go.

Sokka woke up to bright sunlight and the soft sound of Zuko pacing back and forth. He looked visibly stressed and nervous, making Sokka immediately concerned. "Zuko?" 

That made him jump. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." He came back over to the bed and sat down. 

"No," He only semi lied, "why are you pacing? What's wrong?" 

Zuko sighed and held Sokka's hand that was on top of the sheets. "The council wants me to find myself someone to lead with. If I don't find someone in a week they'll choose for me. No one but the gang knows..." He let out a shuddering breath. 

Sokka sat up and scooted closer so he could pull him into a hug. "Why don't you tell them? Is having a child really that important they would make you marry a girl?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"This is the fire nation we're talking about here. Lineage is everything." He gave Sokka a quick kiss on the cheek and stood back up. "I feel horrible keeping you a secret."

Sokka got up out of bed and shuffled over to hug him from behind. "Why dont you start with your uncle? He's been there for you right?" He wrapped his arms around Zuko's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I don't know. Would the future lack of grandneices and nephews make him angry at me?" Little sparks jumped off of Zuko's skin, signaling how stressed he was. 

Sokka frowned. "Why don't you have tea with him later? I'll keep myself entertained." He smiled softly, trying to sooth his boyfriend. "And then you'll get to come back to me instead of an empty room."

His expression softened, a smile gracing his scared face. "You're right, that would be better." He kissed Sokka quickly and with feigned confidence, left the room to go see his uncle. Making his way down the halls, his confidence started to falter. By the time he got to his uncle's room, he seriously thought about turning tail and going back to Sokka. He knocked twice.

Almost like he was waiting for him, Uncle Iroh opened the door soon after the second knock. "Come in my dear, join me for morning tea." He sent a kind and calming smile his way. 

"Thank you Uncle" Zuko smiled and bowed at a slight angle. He walked on ahead and sat at the cushion that was his while exhiled.

"This morning I'm having Yerba Mate tea." Iroh offered Zuko a cup and a smile.

Zuko smiled and took it, holding it out still. "Thank you Uncle, I would like some." He thanked Uncle Iroh again once he got his tea. 

"What's bothering you son? We dont have morning tea unless something is on your mind."

Zuko swirled his cup and sighed. "It's the council Uncle. They want me to find a Fire Lady. And I...I dont want a lady." He stared down at the swirling tea and sighed again. "Women...women don't interest me." 

Iroh put a hand on his shoulder and smiled kindly. "There's no need to hide a part of you from me my boy. I've known you were gay since you were six. But, I've loved you since you were born. I've loved you like my own son."

Zuko teared up a little and hugged his uncle. "Thank you. Will you help me discuss the problem with the council?"

"I'll try my best, go on back to your Sokka. Bring him some tea as well." Iroh poured another cup of tea and handed it to Zuko.

He gladly took it and thanked his uncle one more time before leaving the room, more pep in his step than when he came.


End file.
